


WBG Javert

by MOOOmas101



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jenna co-author, WBG, World's Best Grandpa, bread?, this is gonna be interesting, we are trying at least, what a ride, what a strange crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOOOmas101/pseuds/MOOOmas101
Summary: Javert is extremely confused. Where is he? What is this small girl saying? Oh well, he'll just have to go along for the ride and try to take care of this kid. Honestly, she's so small, why do they trust her with a knife?





	1. Are we seriously doing this?

**Author's Note:**

> I was just yelled at by my co-author for not putting an authors note with a disclaimer so...Yo we don't own naruto or les mis, we just love the characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just yelled at by my co-author for not putting an authors note with a disclaimer so...Yo we don't own naruto or les mis, we just love the characters.

_France 1810_

The mix of sea salt, gunpowder, and rotting fish was all he could smell. Out on the docks, the only light came from the moon overhead and the torches in his men’s hands. He gestured to keep moving until they reached the suspected meeting place. Javert had been entrusted to put an end to the smuggling ring plaguing his city, and now his task was nearly complete. He crept towards the small shack, silently motioning Clement and Matthieu to cover the back. Bastien readied his pistol.

He heard voices escape the cracks in the door. A quick turn of the handle confirmed his suspicions--it was locked. Javert took a deep breath then banged his fist on the wood.

“This is the police--open the door!”

“Merde.”

Loud bangs and people shouting filled the silence of the night. He rammed his shoulder into the door. Once, twice. The hinges creaked. Finally! Javert felt his heart pounding in his chest this would be the victory he needs to… Why was the room empty? He glanced back at Bastien. This was unexpected, and unexpected was unacceptable. It was then that he noticed the faint sizzling sound.

Javert started to turn, “GET BACK!”

The world went dark and he couldn’t see a single thing. The ground was not beneath him nor the stars above him. The feeling of floating was different to that of being in water as it was more weightless and uncomfortable. Javert struggled to find something, anything to look at or see beyond the void in front of him but it was useless. Before he could truly start to panic the world crashed back into him. The ground was covered with rubble and the sky showed it was daytime. Had he been knocked out? His body showed no signs of being as close to the explosion as he had been. He didn’t appear to have any major injuries, but could not dismiss the pain in his head. How was he not dead?

Looking around a bit more led to more confusion. The dock was nowhere to be seen. There was only widespread destruction, unlike anything he had seen before. While it was apparent that his immediate surroundings had once been a city street, the building was practically gravel. Finished wood and polished stone alike were all destroyed. Javert could see more intact buildings about half a kilometer away. The pounding in his head intensified as he pondered what had become of the inhabitants of this city.

“Bon-bonjour?” he croaked.

There was no response.

What had happened? Had anyone survived? Javert’s eyelids slowly became heavier. As he slipped into darkness once again, he wondered if he would soon join the civilians of this ghost town.

He heard crying in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mood Board:
> 
> "thank y'all for reading this" -Jenna
> 
> "why am I second when it's on my account" -Olivia


	2. I guess we are doing this

_ Konohagakure  _

 

“Did you feel that?” Jiraiya whispered.

He had stopped in the middle of the street. He had recently started his training with nature chakra, so that spike of energy could have been anything--a jutsu gone wrong, a tiger hunting in the distance, or maybe some explosive tags were activated during training--he  _ had  _ been especially sensitive to chakra lately. Still, something felt...off. 

The cute chunin looked back confused, “What are you talking about?”

Maybe it was nothing after all, but just in case, “Sorry, Kanna. I’m going to have to call a rain check. I’ll catch up with you later, though!”

With that Jiraiya gave the girl a suggestive wink and shunshined to his Sensei’s office. 

* * *

 

_ Unknown _

 

He felt something poking his shoulder as light filtered through his eyelids. Blinking them open revealed the face of a little girl kneeling next to him. But she wasn’t like any girl he had seen. She was wearing strange shoes and trousers. Her hair was an unnatural fiery red and her eyes were a grey or violet. Perhaps she was Irish? Javert groaned as he tried to sit up, but paused as she spoke.

“ Kiwotsukete, kizutsukeru kamo shirenai!” 

What. He stared at the young child.

“ Anatahadare?” 

Javert hadn’t studied foreign languages in many years, but he recognized nothing coming out of her mouth.  

He swallowed. “ Qu'est-ce que tu dis?” 

Her eyebrows furrowed. It was then that Javert noticed the bruises on her face and the long gash on her left arm. She had torn her shirt in order to clumsily wrap the wound on her bicep, but blood still seeped through the makeshift bandage. He gestured towards the injury, but she growled at him and reached towards a pouch on her hip.

“Shh… calm down,” Javert whispered. Perhaps it was good that she didn’t trust the strange man speaking a foreign language, but at this moment it was only getting in the way of his ability to help her.

“Javert. I am Inspector Javert,” he motioned to himself.

She frowned until hesitantly asking, “Ja-vert?”

“Oui. Javert,” he smiled. 

“ Watashinonamaeha Kushinadesu.”

“Wata-wa-watashi-”

“Ku-shi-na,” she insisted.

“Ku-shi-na?”

She nodded her approval, but still seemed unsure of him. If only, he knew what to make of her. Or this situation in general. It was apparent that he was no longer in France, but he wasn’t too sure anyone else was in this strange place either. The city still appeared to be desolate--excluding Kushina. Did she live here, or was she brought to this destroyed town like him? What had occurred in order to inflict such damage on this city in the first place? 

He started fiddling with a particularly loose button on his uniform. How had he ended up in these ruins? Surely no amount of smuggled gunpowder could send someone to a different city. Even then, why only him? Bastien was not here, nor Clement and Matthieu. 

A rumble stopped his thoughts. His fingers paused and a worried glance at Kushina revealed the source of the noise. Her face now resembled her hair and she held her stomach. It was then that Javert made his decision. He was an inspector. A civil servant and the enforcer of French law. He would not wallow in misery and doubt, but find the truth and continue to keep order no matter his location. However, his first course of action in order to best serve law-abiding civilians would be to help one in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Be careful, you might be hurt!  
> 2\. Who are you?  
> 3\. What are you saying?  
> 4\. My name is Kushina.


	3. Fear and Tears (cuz it's gettin serious)

_Unknown Day Five_

 

Kushina was now walking at his side. The first day she had followed him with nearly three meters between them and a hand on that strange pouch. The second day she had closed the distance to a meter. Now she was within arms reach and would not stop staring at him when she thought he wasn’t looking. Javert supposed it was a sign of her growing trust, which was certainly a good sign. He couldn’t properly protect her if she didn’t trust him, after all.

It had been a trial attempting to convey the need to fix her awful attempt at bandaging her arm. Javert truly appreciated the struggle that mute people must go through every day. It was obvious that she did not want him to touch her, but Javert knew all too well what could happen if the wound was allowed to fester. It was the image of rotting prisoners which forced him to insist on cleaning her arm. The thought of this small child resembling the horrors of his youth frightened Javert.

Kushina finally allowed him to touch her arm on the second night. The cloth was glued to her skin with dried blood and she hissed as it was removed.

“Shh...it will be okay. The pain will be gone soon, just bear with me,” Javert tried to keep her calm. He carefully cleaned what he could with water and silently bemoaned the fact that he had no alcohol to disinfect the long gash.

She groaned as Javert whispered, “I know, it hurts. I will just wrap it again with a clean cloth and it will be over. Shh...you are very brave. And there! It’s done.”

Tears spotted her eyelashes, but she quickly wiped them away and gave him a small smile.

After that night Kushina started pointing to objects and speaking in her language. Javert assumed this was her way of making an effort to teach him the language and did the same with French. She had quickly picked up on some small words and phrases. However, he quickly recalled why he had given up on his language studies in the past--his language skills were abysmal. Javert found it difficult to remember more than a few words. He would repeat the words multiple times, but when he tried to say something later his mind went blank. Their communication mainly consisted of awkward attempts at a new language and many hand signs. Still, he couldn’t fathom why he felt a little happy every time she tried using French.

Five days passed with just the two of them in this ghost town. They had traveled to the outskirts of the city where the building were still somewhat intact and searched for anything that could be of use. They both knew that they wouldn’t find survivors. He had quickly found food and water in some homes. There were blankets in others. Kushina had followed him into the first home, but when he noticed her quivering mouth and shining eyes he tried to make her stay outside. She had steadfastly refused and carefully covered the bodies with whatever cloth she could find. Javert tried to ignore the small hiccups he heard as she went through this process.

It was on the third day that Javert had learned something quite disheartening about this place. Well, besides the fact that nearly everyone was dead and beloved homes were now crumbling tombs. The city was on an island. Javert had climbed on top of a building that still had a roof and looked mostly stable.

He saw waves in every direction.

Because of course, they had to be on an island.

Isolated.

He had yet to decide if they should try their luck on the water. There were few animals on the island-- he figured whatever killed the humans had also killed the nearby plants and animals. He knew that they would run out of food if they stayed, but he had no sailing experience. It was just as likely that they would die searching for a civilization that might not even exist.

He glanced at the girl whose life depended on his actions. They were sitting outside of a small store. It was no coincidence that he had decided to stop for the night here, where fishing rods and boat oars were once sold.

For two days Javert had pushed the thought of finding help to the back of his mind. Surely someone had noticed whatever had destroyed this city. Any trade or communications had ceased--people would question this. A search party would find the two survivors eventually.

But now? Javert was wondering if people were coming after all. With no animals to hunt, the only food left was what could be salvaged from the ruins. There was no telling how long they could last here. In these conditions Javert had to remind himself, God helps those who help themselves.

“Kushina, we need to sleep. Tomorrow we are going to build a boat.”

“ _Nani_?”

This was going to be interesting to communicate.

* * *

_Konohagakure_

 

Sarutobi Hiruzen was a leader. As a leader, he knew that image was everything. The reputation of power was power itself. Knowing this the Third Hokage also knew that he could not let this irregularity go unchecked. As one of Konoha’s strongest allies, if Uzushiogakure weakened, then Konoha would be weakened as well. He only hoped that nothing was truly wrong with the other village.

* * *

_Uzushiogakure Day Six_

 

Kushina had felt uneasy since she woke up. Javert had convinced her to help him repair a ship by the docks. She had noticed his growing anxiety as each meal passed and figured he probably wanted to leave and search for another town. It was only his continued kindness that had persuaded her to help him, but she had yet to decide if she would set sail with him. Kushina knew that if he attempted to sail alone through the whirlpools which surrounded her home then he would die. But looking at the ruins of her village, she could not imagine leaving. Only her strange new friend kept her from succumbing to the desire to simply waste away with her family. She had been taught to continue to fight and survive even when all hopes were lost, but all she wanted to do was lay down and never get back up again.

“Kushina? _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?_ ”

She started and turned away from the buildings she had been staring at.

“Food? Hurt?” Javert asked with furrowed brows.

Kushina shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. She shouldn’t let her pain get in the way of helping Javert. She shouldn’t--it would be too selfish--but the ache in her chest and now her eyes are stinging and--

She smiled, “I’m fine! It’s okay.”

He grabbed her shoulder and she shook her head, “No re-really, let’s make this boat a-and we can sail away and then live on a farm until yo-you find your family and le-leave me too a-and--”

“Shhhh.” Javert was hugging her and she couldn’t help but sink into his arms. She tightly gripped his shirt.

“I don’t want to be alone! I wa-want my mom and my cat and the steamed buns that my dad ma-makes with the tuna! He’s never going to make them again!” She sobbed into his shirt.

She felt her tears soaking the cloth but he kept holding her tight, “ _Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé je ne peux pas faire mieux_.”

“Why did this ha-happen to me? Why are y-you here and everyone else is gone? I just want my home back!”

Kushina knew she was acting like a baby, but she didn’t care. She didn’t care that ninjas weren’t supposed to cry. She kept crying until there were no tears left and she was just hiccuping. Javert held her until she was quiet and then wiped the snot and tears off her face with his sleeve. He quietly picked her up and carried her to their makeshift camp. She was too tired to care. She felt exhausted and only drank water at his insistence. Her eyelids felt heavier and heavier until she couldn’t even bother to open them anymore. She just lay there and listened as the strange man quietly sang in his strange language.

 

  1. What?
  2. What’s wrong?
  3. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I can’t make this better.



**Author's Note:**

> Mood Board:
> 
> "thank y'all for reading this" -Jenna   
> "why am I second when it's on my account" -Olivia


End file.
